Yusuke's Change
by Mina-Rei
Summary: The story's rating is more for matured readers.Why is Yusuke killing?In this fanfic Yusuke turns evil but he's not the only one, so does Kurama.Suprisingly, Hiei tries to turn them back to good.
1. Unexpected Twist

Unexpected Twist  
  
By: Mina-Rei  
  
Chapter 1  
  
************  
  
"It's my lucky day, what's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" asked a low level demon. He was studying the lost girl playfully.  
  
The girl was unable to speak for a couple of minutes until she forced herself to say, "I'm a bit lost but I better be going."  
  
Before the girl could turn, the demon grabbed her arm and started sniffing at her scent. The demon was very uncomfortable in the human form but the smell of the girl's blood was suiting. The fourteen-year-old girl was getting scared and tried to get off the demon's grip. But his hold was very secured.  
  
"What do you want from me?" the girl asked trembling.  
  
The demon let out a small smile which gave the girl a clue that he was going to hurt her. The red haired demon pulled down the girl and pinned her to the ground. The girl was trembling with fear now. "I want to taste your sweet blood." The demon said, answering her question.  
  
The girl cried out for help. "Help! Help! Please, somebody help!"  
  
'Maybe I can also have some fun,' the demon grinned at the thought.  
  
"Get off me, please, let me go!" the girl begged. The tears running down her cheeks.  
  
The demon started kissing the girl as his claws started growing. Finally, the demon gave a distance between him and his victim. The girl's tried again to get away but it seemed she was stuck to the ground. When she finally realized there was no use, she just started whimpering and more tears came down. The demon decided it was time to get rid of the human. The demon raised his hands and slashed at the girl's chest with his razor sharp claws. The girl screamed with pain and stopped struggling. The demon smiled at how his victim was suffering. He started licking at the wound that was spurting out blood. "Just what I expected: sweet." he told the girl.  
  
But before he could open his mouth for more, he heard someone approaching.  
  
.....  
  
........  
  
"That's not very nice, Enzeru," Yusuke said observing the scene.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here detective?" the demon called Enzeru asked.  
  
The spirit detective walked closer and stared at the weeping girl who was pinned down to the ground. Enzeru was a bit terrified at the boy who was standing next to him. Everyone in the spirit world knew of Yusuke Uremeshi's reputation. He knew Yusuke would kill him effortlessly. Enzeru abandoned his grip on the girl and started backing away from Yusuke. "Ahh... what's the matter Enzeru? Lost your appetite?" Yusuke mocked.  
  
"Did Koenma send you?" Enzeru asked with a quiver.  
  
Yusuke simply replied, "No."  
  
Yusuke walked towards Enzeru as the girl slowly got up. Enzeru wondered what Yusuke might do to him. 'Just get it over with and send me to the spirit world,' Enzeru thought.  
  
Without a word, Yusuke punched Enzeru on the right cheek which sent the demon crashing into a tree. Enzeru got up slowly, trying to adjust his eyes. Yusuke said to himself, 'This is a waste of time. This demon can't even give me a good fight.' Yusuke pointed his forefinger at the demon.  
  
"What are you doing," Enzeru asked in surprise.  
  
"Go to hell," was all Yusuke said as he released a spirit gun. In less than a second Enzeru was dead. "Stupid creature." Yusuke muttered.  
  
The forgotten girl came up to Yusuke and started filling him with thank you- s. "Thank you so much, you save my life." She said to Yusuke, trying to stop her sobbing. She started kissing him from his neck to his cheek.  
  
"You better get home and clean yourself up." Yusuke said to her. He seemed to be thinking.  
  
"Yes" said the girl, "and thank you again."  
  
The girl turned to go. After she walked several feet from him, Yusuke said wait in a quiet voice. He walked up to her and just looked into her eyes.  
  
"I owe you my life," she said.  
  
"I know," Yusuke said, his lips forming an evil smile.  
  
Suddenly he put his arm around her neck. It seemed he was strangling her.  
  
"What are you doing, you're hurting me," she choked out to Yusuke.  
  
"You have pretty eyes.and your lips are like soft rose petals. Kiss me again," he told her. After she did, Yusuke just hugged her. "Does your wound hurt?" he asked.  
  
"Not that much," she answered.  
  
Yusuke stood there holding her for a moment. Finally, he turned her so she was facing him. He kissed her and with full force stabbed her with his bare hands. Her scream was muffled by Yusuke's kiss. Yusuke put the girl down and watched her as the red pool of blood grew bigger.  
  
"Why?" she gasped out.  
  
"You wanna know why?" Yusuke asked with a sinister smile. "Cause, damn it, you don't deserve to live," Yusuke said as he walked away. 


	2. Trying A New Game

Trying A New Game  
  
By: Mina-Rei  
  
Chapter 2  
  
************  
  
"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. It was after school and Kuwabara ran after Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
"What the hell do you want ?" Yusuke asked tiredly.  
  
"It's think about time I challenge you, you dumb weakling," Kuwabara jeered.  
  
"Shut up before I kick your ass again, Kuwabara," Yusuke said without interest.  
  
"So you're scared," Kuwabara challenged.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to take your stupid crap today, Kuwabara," Yusuke said yawning, "so get lost."  
  
"Fine, Urameshi, I don't wanna waste my time on a chicken like you," Kuwabara replied. "I'd rather check out some hot chicks, anyway, loser."  
  
As Kuwabara walked, away the Spirit Detective dragged himself to the Arcade Center. Yusuke took a seat as he ordered a soda. While waiting for his order he got up and inserted a coin in one of the games. After losing at the game twice, Yusuke became frustrated and kicked at the machine. He went back to his table and began to drink his soda. In the room he observed the other teenagers in it. He saw a boy who appeared to be a little bit younger than him. The boy acted as if the game was the only thing he was good at.  
  
"What an idiot," Yusuke muttered.  
  
As he scanned the room he spotted a girl who looked his age. He smiled at the memory of the sensation he felt when he killed the girl in the woods. He decided to get up and meet her. He smirked at his intentions as he walked towards her.  
  
"Need someone to sit with?" Yusuke asked being irresistible.  
  
"I wouldn't mind," the girl replied with a sigh.  
  
Yusuke sat down beside her. "My name's Yusuke.Urameshi," Yusuke said.  
  
"Mine's Rei Senshido," the girl said to Yusuke.  
  
"So, Rei, you look like your troubled," Yusuke said, starting a conversation.  
  
Rei answered, "Oh it's nothing, really. I guess I'm just a little bit depressed. I have a lot of homework and I don't get along that great with my mom. Sometimes I get tired and I need a place to think."  
  
"Teachers, huh, I don't take their shit. And my mom.she's always drunk," Yusuke told her.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," replied Rei.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry for anything," Yusuke said, being used to it.  
  
Rei put her head down on the table and let out a heavy sigh. Yusuke stared at her for a moment. Finally, he blurted out, "Hey, I was gonna see a movie, wanna come?"  
  
Rei put her head up and met Yusuke's gaze. She raised her left brow and gave him a questioning look. "You don't have to take me, you know," Rei informed him.  
  
"Well, I'm not forcing you," Yusuke said as he stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait," Rei called. She got up and walked to Yusuke.  
  
"Alright, I'll go, I need a break anyway," Rei said catching up to Yusuke. 


	3. Unofficial Date

Unofficial Date  
  
By: Mina-Rei  
  
Chapter 3  
  
************  
  
Yusuke popped a popcorn in his mouth as he started laughing and criticizing at the movie. "What a moron," Yusuke laughed out loud.  
  
"What kind of animal is that?" Rei asked in a scared tone while clinging to Yusuke.  
  
"Are you telling me that you're scared of a weak looking thing like that?" Yusuke asked while gulping down his drink. "Ha, I knew that idiot would die," Yusuke yelled out again.  
  
....  
  
........  
  
The sun was setting when Yusuke and Rei got out of the theater. "My mom is probably pissed," Rei said as they walked down the street.  
  
"Oh crap, who gives a damn," Yusuke said while rolling his eyes. Rei stared at the ground as they continued to walk.  
  
"Well it seems you're walking the same direction as me, so I might as well walk with you," Yusuke said without raising his head to look at her.  
  
"Thanks for taking me with you, Yusuke," Rei suddenly said.  
  
"Oh, it's not a big deal, I know how you feel so I thought you needed to get out," Yusuke simply told her.  
  
As they walked, Yusuke was thinking: 'Maybe, I should kill this bitch right now. She's so god damn miserable though; or I can make her useful before I kill her.that would be fun. I know, I'll play with her first, let her live for a while. She'll be dead before she knew what hit her. How am I gonna do it, though?'  
  
"Yusuke!" Rei said for the fourth time.  
  
"What?!" Yusuke asked as he pulled his head from his thoughts.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, I was just thinking," he replied, telling her the truth. "I gotta turn here so I guess I'll see ya later, o.k."  
  
"Hold on a minute, Yusuke," Rei called out. Rei walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye. "How about doing this again tomorrow?" Rei asked shyly.  
  
"Sure," Yusuke replied with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Rei reached up and hugged Yusuke. Yusuke was used to this; almost all the girls at his school made some stupid reason on why they "accidentally" bumped into him. He knew they just wanted to get close enough to hug him, smell him, or even kiss him. Yusuke was probably in the top five good looking at Sarayashiki Junior High. Finally, Rei pulled herself from him as she blushed and walked away.  
  
"I'll be at the Arcade Center tomorrow," Yusuke informed her, "if you want someone to hang out with."  
  
Rei nodded and continued walking. Yusuke watched her 'till she can no longer be seen.  
  
'Poor girl,' Yusuke thought, 'she has no idea who she's getting involved with.' He put his hands in his pockets and walked towards his house. 


	4. On The Way Home

This chapter is dedicated to Draith for being a devoted reader/reviewer and to Kristine for helping me unleash the evil and bloodthirsty creature in me. Hope you guys like it!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
On The Way Home  
  
By: Mina-Rei  
  
Chapter 4  
  
************  
  
While Yusuke walked, an older teenager bumped into him. "Watch it," the older kid yelled.  
  
"You ran into me, stupid," Yusuke yelled back.  
  
"You wanna make somethin' out of it?!" the older kid said with a challenging look.  
  
"Let me warn you I'm not an average guy," Yusuke told him.  
  
"My name's Nagi, I thought you should know so you can tell people the name of the guy that beat the shit out of you," Nagi told Yusuke while turning his hand into a fist. Nagi rushed forward and gave the first blow.  
  
Yusuke stumbled back and wiped the trickling blood from the corner of his lip. "Is that all you got, Nagi," Yusuke said, mocking him.  
  
Yusuke spit at the ground and cracked his knuckles. Nagi glared at him as he prepared for his next attack.  
  
Before Nagi could raise his fist Yusuke punched his face and grabbed his shirt. Yusuke slammed Nagi to the wall and gave him an arsenal of punches to the face. Nagi tried to fight back but Yusuke drove his knee into Nagi's ribs. Yusuke stepped back and looked at Nagi. "Fine, I'll let you catch your breath," Yusuke said without pity.  
  
To his surprise, Nagi was getting up. Yusuke could feel Nagi healing himself. Nagi was grinning. "You see I have the ability to heal myself," he informed Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke was not amused. "So you can do something with you spirit energy," Yusuke smirked, "but I can end your life with one blow."  
  
Nagi looked up in surprise. Without thinking he rushed at Yusuke again and tried to give him another hit to the face. Yusuke easily dodged the attack. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" Nagi screamed. He was starting to get worried.  
  
Yusuke's face became serious with a hint of annoyance. "I told you you don't know who you're fucking with," he said to Nagi with a dull face. 'This is stupid,' Yusuke thought, 'I can kill this idiot without having to gather that much spirit energy.whatever, I'll just do it to show off, that Nagi character needs to be taught a lesson on what real power is.'  
  
Nagi looked up and saw Yusuke pointing his forefinger at him. "What the hell," Nagi said, being intrigued. Nagi's eyes grew wide as he saw bright light gathering at the tip of Yusuke's finger. "Now it's time for you to die!" Yusuke yelled. He used his spirit gun double.  
  
The bright light blinded Nagi as he felt a sudden pain. He was having a hard time breathing. When he looked down at his body, blood was everywhere. Yusuke just stood there amused. Nagi was desperately trying to recover. Yusuke lost his patience and kneeled down to Nagi. He placed his hand on Nagi's forehead and gave out an evil look.  
  
Once again, Nagi saw a bright light. He shrank back in terror. Yusuke started laughing and asked, "What's wrong, Nagi?" Yusuke let the spirit bomb detonate on Nagi's head. More blood splattered on Yusuke. Finally, he got up and walked away. "Shit, I need a shower," was all he said when he entered his house. 


	5. The Issue

Thanks again to Kristine who keeps pushing me to go on (I finally got my lazy and busy ass up and updated). Also, Draith, thanks for being patient I hope I don't disappoint you. As to the others, I'm back and Yusuke will be kicking some ass; hope you're as patient as Draith. Kristine I'll work hard to be as good as you. Well go on and read now. Oh, and Draith whoever said this was an abandoned fic!!?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Issue  
  
By: Mina-Rei  
  
Chapter 5  
  
************  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him," Kuwabara grumbled to Botan as he put rice in his mouth.  
  
"I haven't seen him for quite a while now," Botan told him. She took a seat at the table and stared straight ahead. It was a long moment of silence.  
  
Slowly Botan said, "I.think.he.will never get over about what happened to Kayko."  
  
Kuwabara stopped chewing and looked at her. "He knows she'll be alright," he said in a quiet voice while poking at his food.  
  
"She has to stay at the hospital for two months," Botan said as if reminding him, "Kuwabara, what happened to Kayko was terrible. It was not right at all. She was badly beaten and on top of that she was raped. Now, I think this is something that Yusuke will not tolerate. I think we should keep an eye on him."  
  
Kuwabara looked down at his food. "Yeah, I know," he said. Again, it was a long moment of silence. Kuwabara lost his appetite; he pushed his food aside and leaned on his chair. He was trying to remember something. Finally, he said, "Kurama hasn't been at school."  
  
Botan looked up, "Oh, really.I wonder where he is." Botan and Kuwabara drifted into a state of pondering. "He doesn't have to go to school, you know," Botan told him. Kuwabara didn't say anything back; he just tilted his chair and stared at Botan.  
  
....  
  
........  
  
"I don't know why that Fox bothers to go to school, anyway," a calm voice said, "he's smarter than all you idiots."  
  
Kuwabara got startled and fell back on his chair. Botan looked up and saw Hiei leaning against the wall.  
  
"Where the hell did you come from?" Kuwabara shouted out.  
  
"Actually, Kurama is probably smarter than the whole human race," Hiei said ignoring Kuwabara.  
  
"I'm talking to you, stupid," Kuwabara yelled again.  
  
"Hiei, how have you been?" Botan asked interrupting him.  
  
"Fine," Hiei simply replied. "Kurama has been very quiet. Not that it's unusual, but he sleeps for almost the whole day," Hiei said getting to the point. "He's usually doing those stupid homework from school and goes out to have some human pleasures, but now he sleeps throughout the day and goes out during the night."  
  
"What does he do?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Hell if I know," Hiei answered.  
  
"Yusuke's acting weird, too," Botan told him.  
  
"Well, it's none of my fucking business on whatever they're doing," Hiei said as he was starting to leave.  
  
"Wait a minute, shrimp, I'm in the mood to kick your ass today," Kuwabara told Hiei hoping for a fight.  
  
"Don't make me laugh, you're not worth it," Hiei said as he walked out the door. Before Kuwabara could say anything else Hiei was gone. 


End file.
